Evil Fuzzies of Doom!
by Amaroq11
Summary: It was a normal day in Konoha, until a series of strange attacks occured. Now, it's up to Sasuke to save Konoha from the Evil Fuzzies of Doom! Randomness galore! It's better than it sounds. I don't summmarize well.


Amaroq11: Hello readers! Hope you enjoy the story!  
Kaori: Hiya! It's her first Naruto fic, so don't kill her if she does a bad job.  
Amaroq11: Just a warning: This story is meant to be random. Characters will probably be OOC!  
Toshi: Who's doing the disclaimer?  
Amaroq11: Your wolf has a point, Kaori. Hey, can you do the disclaimer?  
Kaori: -is asleep-  
Amaroq11: Wake up, stupid! -kicks Kaori-  
Toshi: Oh well, since they're fighting, I shall do the disclaimer. Amaroq11 doesn't own Naruto. If she did, Gaara, Shino, Neji, and Shikamaru would have to live in fear of being kidnapped.

* * *

"talking" 

'thinking'

-actions- (This may not appear in this chapter, but it will in others.)

* * *

**Evil Fuzzies of Doom**

It was a normal day in Konoha. Or at least as normal as a day could get in a town inhabited by loud-mouthed people that are obsessed with ramen, people that can talk to bugs or dogs, and the occasional homicidal maniac.

On this quiet day, Sasuke decided to take a walk.Everything was going great for him: Naruto hadn't started annoying him, Fuzzy-Brows wasn't challenging him, and no fan girls had decided to attack him. Suddenly, a high-pitched scream that could probably be heard in Suna shattered the silence.

'That scream sounded strangely familiar,' he thought. The image of a certain pink-haired ninja flashed in his mind. 'Oh gosh! That was Sakura!' He ran off to search the town for the troubled girl.

When he finally found her, he was surprised at the scene before him. Sakura was lying on the ground twitching, foam forming at her mouth. Pieces of black fuzz were scattered around her and on her. 'What the hell? Black fuzz?'

"Sakura, who did this to you?"

"Evil…Fuzzies…of…DOOM!" she screamed. Then, she fell into unconsciousness.

'That didn't make any sense whatsoever,' thought Sasuke. 'Anyways, who could have done this to her? I guess I'll play detective just this once so I can know once-and-for-all who did this.' Then, Sasuke took out his handy-dandy notebook. He made a list of suspects, including the reason(s) they were suspects.

* * *

Sasuke's List

Naruto- He enjoys playing pranks. And is obsessed with ramen.

Kakashi- He's obsessed with Icha Icha Paradise. She could have insulted it.

Asuma- I have no idea why he would have done it, but he still could have.

Chouji- She could have had food on her.

Ino- One word: REVENGE!

Shikamaru- She could have interrupted his cloud-watching.

Gai- He's scary. And he has a mini-me. All people that have a mini-me are suspicious.

Lee- He's Gai's mini-me. 'Nuff said.

Neji- No idea, but it's still a possibility.

TenTen- She has an obsession of pointy objects.

Kurenai- Once again, no idea.

Kiba- She might have insulted Akamaru.

Hinata- I have no idea why I'm considering her, but, as they say, it's always the quiet ones.

Shino- He's quiet, he has who-knows-how-many bugs living inside him, he wears sunglasses 24/7, and he almost always wears an overcoat.

Gaara- He's a homiciadal maniac, he's an insomniac, and he looks like a panda.

Temari- She has an oversized fan. And four ponytails.

Kankuro- He wears a hood with cat ears, has a puppet named Karasu, and wears face paint. Need I say more?

Jiraiya- He's a perverted old man. Who wouldn't be scared of him?

Iruka- Again, no idea. Just a thought.

* * *

After Sasuke was satisfied with his list, he left to interrogate the suspects. The first to people he found were…dun dun DUN…Asuma and Kurenai!

* * *

Amaroq11: So, did ya like it? Did ya hate it?  
Kaori: You see that pretty purple button at the bottom of the screen? You know you want to click it!  
Toshi: Please review! Amaroq11's writing might not get better if you do!  
Amaroq11: Hey! I heard that! -chases after Toshi-  
Kaori: As Toshi was about to say, more reviews means faster updates and longer chapters!  
Amaroq11: -stops chase- Whoever can guess who commited the act against Sakura gets a cookie. Try to guess. Once you find out who it is, you'll probably smack yourself in the head. Bye for now! -resumes chase-


End file.
